


Jaskier, The God of Purities in Impurities

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: When Buttercups Wither Verse [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ghost! Jaskier, God! Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Amazing Fanart created by @Gurrenhell on Tumblr. (link to their profile in fic)
Relationships: Jaskier & Humanity, Jaskier & Witchers
Series: When Buttercups Wither Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	Jaskier, The God of Purities in Impurities

**Author's Note:**

> They don't have an AO3 but PLEASE go give them some love on Tumblr!!

Fanart for "When Buttercups Wither" by [In_love_with_writing002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002). (On Tumblr as [in-love-with-writing002](https://in-love-with-writing002.tumblr.com/)) Art by [Gurrenhell](https://gurrenhell.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
